Ghost
by SincerelyKayo
Summary: Six months after Rex's 'death' a new racer appears. Shiloh Warner races exactly like Rex Racer, down to the littlest detail. Sponsored by Pops and the rest of the Racer family, Shiloh, joined later by Speed, gets far in the racing world. But what is her real history with Rex? How did the two meet? And how will she react when she discovers the truth about his so-called 'death'. R/R
1. Chapter 1

"Alright, settle down class," the teacher at the front of the room said. Shiloh Warner removed her earbuds. The teacher waited as all the other teens in the class settled down.

"For your midterm, I'm going to have all of you interview a local celebrity. Afterward, you will write a two thousand word paper on them. I will allow you to choose the topic on which you write. It can be about their success, how they achieved it, what they think of it, how you believe it's affected them, anything.

The short girl in the back of the class barely managed to suppress a groan as the rest of the class began to grow excited. "BUT," the teacher called over the din. "I'm going to be picking the celebrity you interview myself." The room filled with the disappointed acclamations of the class. Shiloh raised an eyebrow, unamused at the actions of her peers.

"Yes, I know. I'm _so_ cruel," the teacher said, his tone caustically sarcastic. "Come up and I'll assign you your celebrities." The class began to file forward as the various teenagers whispered in excitement. Each was handed a packet, assumed to contain the name and contact information of each student's celebrity. The room grew gradually louder, those who had received their packets gushing with their friends about how lucky they were and the unlucky ones groaning and mourning their lot. Shiloh shuffled forward with the rest of them, receiving her packet last.

"Ah, you have an interesting one, Ms. Warner," he said. _Great,_ Shiloh thought, taking the packet before she walked back to her seat. _Please don't it let it be the mayor,_ she silently begged as she opened the manila envelope.

Shiloh reached her hand inside and pulled out the slip of paper. Turning it right side up she groaned. _Rex Racer_ was typed at the top. _I take it back,_ Shiloh thought, dropping her head on her desk. _The mayor is fine._

She sighed, raising her head as class began. It was the last class of the day, so when the bell rang Shiloh was one of the first people out the door. _I can't believe I have to interview_ Rex Racer _,_ she mentally complained, dropping her various things in the dilapidated locker she called hers, before walking down the halls to the exit.

Everyone in the whole school, no, the whole _town,_ was obsessed with racing, and yet, Shiloh didn't enjoy racing at all. It made no sense to her. She couldn't understand why anyone would want to make racing their life's work, minus the fact that it paid quite a lot.

 _Maybe that's what I can make the essay about,_ she thought as she reached the exit. _What is it about racing that appeals to people and why would someone want to make it their life's work?_ She smiled.

 _Well, that part was easy,_ Shiloh thought as she climbed aboard the bus. _Hopefully, the rest of it won't be too hard._ She knew better than to get her hopes up though. Things were never that easy.

She dropped into her seat before pulling the piece of paper out of the envelope again, checking the address. It was about two miles from where she lived, amazingly. _I'll go by there tomorrow,_ She thought.

Shiloh hated calling random strangers and answering calls from them. She had to do it way too frequently at work and, therefore, avoided it like the plague whenever she could. She'd much rather just do it in person.

 _Guess I'll do that tomorrow,_ she thought, leaning her head back against the seat and closing her eyes. She had another long night of work ahead of her, so she decided to try to get a few winks. _Life as a high school orphan with a job at Pizza Hut,_ she thought, a sardonic smirk on her face. _Doesn't get much better than this._

 **A/N: I went through and edited this whole chapter so let me know what you think.**


	2. Chapter 2

Shiloh rolled out of bed at eight o'clock, about five hours after she had dropped into it. After quickly getting dressed, she grabbed a pen and paper and left her house. She began the walk to the residence of Rex Racer, reaching there about nine.

She sighed as she stood outside the door. _Here we go,_ she thought, ringing the doorbell. She turned and looked out over the other houses on the street as she waited.

Surprisingly, Rex Racer seemed to live in a pretty normal house on a nondescript street. Minus the race car in the driveway, no one would ever expect it to be the residence of a world-renowned racer. _Maybe he's not as stuck up as I thought,_ Shiloh thought, turning her attention to her outfit.

She was wearing a pair of white denim high waisted shorts with light blue sandal wedges and a blousy blue shirt with a length of ruffles down the button line. Her hair was in Dutch braids and she had mascara on since she hadn't taken it off from work last night. _Is he home?_ Shiloh wondered, reaching to ring the doorbell one last time.

Before she could hit the button again, the door was opened and a dark-haired boy with big brown eyes opened the door. He yawned, his wavy hair and pajamas rumpled like he had just rolled out of bed.

"Hello?" he muttered, rubbing his eyes.

 _Definitely just woke up,_ Shiloh decided. "Good morning. I'm looking for Rex Racer?" she said.

"He's not interested," the boy said, before promptly shutting the door.

"Wait!" Shiloh cried, knocking on the door. _Are you kidding me?!_ she thought. _Fine. Sorry teacher, they wouldn't even let me in the door!_ Shiloh mimicked, turning and beginning her walk down the drive.

She was halfway down the drive before a feminine voice called out after her. "Excuse me? Miss!" Shiloh turned. A motherly looking woman in an apron was jogging down the drive.

"Yes ma'am?" she said.

"I'm so sorry, Speed thought you were here to try to convince Rex to race for another sponsor," the woman explained. Shiloh raised her eyebrows.

"Do I really look the type?" she asked. The woman laughed.

"Oh no! Dear me! Speed just wasn't looking. We get so many of those that I'm afraid he's stopped checking," the woman said.

"That must be a lot."

"Oh, you have no idea! My name is Mrs. Racer, yours?" Mrs. Racer asked, shaking Shiloh's hand.

"Shiloh Warner. I'm actually here to interview Rex Racer for a school paper," Shiloh explained.

"Oh, well isn't that interesting! Would you like to come in? Rex isn't awake yet, but I've just finished making pancakes and he usually raises himself from the grave about thirty seconds after the serving plate hits the table."

"Um…" Shiloh started, not sure. Her stomach finished for her, letting out a loud growl.

"I'll take that as a yes. Come in, come in!" Mrs. Racer said, pulling Shiloh along. They entered the house, which was rather normal and modest, minus the large television and the car parked in the living room. Shiloh raised her eyebrow as Mrs. Racer sat her down at the table next to a large man with a mustache, the little boy who had opened the door right across from her.

"Shiloh, this is Pops and Speed. Rex should be out any minute," Mrs. Racer said, walking back to the kitchen.

"Nice to meet you," Pops said, putting down the newspaper he had been reading and shaking Shiloh's hand.

"Pleasure is mine sir," Shiloh replied, folding her hands in her lap, awkwardly.

"You've got a good grip," Pops commented approvingly, putting his paper on the seat beside him.

"Probably from holding trays all day long. Deep dish pizzas get heavy."

"You work at a pizza place?" Speed asked, intrigued.

"Just the pizza hut down the road," Shiloh said.

"So if you're not here to sign Rex for another company, why are you here?" Speed asked. He was looking a good deal more awake, his eyes trained on Shiloh with suspicion.

"Speed! That is rude," his mother admonished. "She's here to interview him for a school paper."

"Oh, yuck," Speed said, his suspicious expression turning to one of disgust.

"Agreed, kid," Shiloh stage-whispered, leaning forward slightly.

"Mmm, agree with what?" a deep, sleep-filled voice asked. Shiloh turned her head and immediately schooled her expression into one of indifference as she sat back in her seat. A guy in his late teens and _very obviously not finished with the task of pulling his shirt on_ was walking out of the back hallway, which presumably led to the bedrooms. He had dark brown hair, not quite as wavy as Speed's but still quite unruly.

"Rex, put your shirt on before you enter the dining room please," Mrs. Racer admonished, coming out of the kitchen with a plate of pancakes. _Crap, that's him?!_ Shiloh thought.

"Sorry mama," _Rex Racer_ said, going up to his mother and giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"Especially since we have a cute young lady eating with us," Pops added, going back to his newspaper.

Rex turned towards the table. "Oh hello," he said, finally awake enough where he could register Shiloh's presence. Shiloh kept her face indifferent, though most girls would've probably turned to goop under the gaze of a half-asleep Rex Racer. "Are you a friend of Speed's?" He asked.

"What? No, she's here for you. Something about an interview for a school paper," Speed quickly and adamantly clarified, reaching over the table and filling up his plate with pancakes.

"Really? Oh yuck," Rex said, his face contorting into the same look of disgust Speed's had moments before.

"My thoughts exactly," Shiloh said, suppressing a smirk. Rex moved around to the other side of the booth and slid in next to Shiloh. Shiloh suppressed the urge to slide in further to avoid him.

"So what's the paper on?" Rex asked, reaching across the table in front of her to dish up a heaping plate of pancakes.

"We're allowed to pick the topic ourselves. The celebrities we had to interview were allocated though. I got you," Shiloh explained, eyeing the plate of pancakes as Rex placed it in front of himself.

"Really? Well, I'll try not to make it too painful for you," Rex said, making an obvious jab at the, what Shiloh had thought, slight and practically unnoticeable annoyance in her voice. _He's observant. Surprising,_ she thought. "Would you like some?" He asked, indicating the pancakes.

"Oh I'm-" Shiloh's statement was cut off as Rex reached forward and grabbed her plate, loading as many pancakes on it as he had on his, before placing it back in front of her.

"So what are your questions?" he asked, taking a large bite out of his stack.

"Ah, ah, ah! After you both eat. Here you go," Mrs. Racer said, placing a bottle of syrup on the table.

"Yes ma'am," Shiloh and Rex replied. Rex reached out for the bottle and drowned his pancakes before drowning Shiloh's in syrup as well.

"So, Shiloh, what school do you go to?" Mrs. Racer asked, sitting down.

"I go to Mid High. I'm a freshman there," Shiloh replied, taking a bite out of her pancakes. She hummed as she chewed. The pancakes were fabulous.

"A freshman? How's high school treating you?" Rex asked, taking another bite of his pancakes.

"Decently. I stay out of the social scene and the homework isn't too crazy, so it's not that bad," Shiloh replied, going immediately for another bite.

"Have you made some nice friends?" Mrs. Racer said. Shiloh shook her head.

"If I'm not doing homework, I'm working. I don't really have time for friends," she answered.

"That must be hard," Mrs. Racer said, giving Shiloh a pitying glance. Shiloh shifted uncomfortably in her seat.

"Mom, I didn't have hardly any friends in high school either," Rex said, deflecting the conversation.

"That's true. You were always so busy with your racing. You ignored practically all of your school work too," Mrs. Racer said, uttering a long-suffering sigh.

"I passed, didn't I?" Rex complained, indignant.

"By the skin of your teeth," Pops said, laughing.

"Gee, thanks Pops," Rex groused. "You're writing all this down aren't you?" He asked Shiloh.

"Every last bit of it," she said, shoving more pancakes into her mouth. Pops chuckled.

"Better watch out for this one, she's sharp," he said.

"You can take that as a compliment," Rex told Shiloh, noticing her confused expression.

"Got it," she said.

"What do you think of Rex's racing?" Speed asked.

"Speed, cut it out!" Rex said, exasperated. "Sorry, he asks everyone that question," Rex explained, turning his eyes on Shiloh.

"He just loves talking about his big brother," Mrs. Racer said, smiling.

"It's okay, I think it's cute," Shiloh replied.

"Do you have any siblings?" Mrs. Racer asked.

"Oh, no. I actually live with a foster family and they don't have any other kids right now, so it's just me," Shiloh answered.

"Oh, that's awful!" Mrs. Racer said.

"Only if you think siblings are a good thing. What's your opinion on them Shiloh?" Rex asked, obviously realizing the true meaning of his mother's statement and ignoring it.

"In my experience, they are something to be foregone. Of course, I'm sure it's different with blood siblings," she stated.

"Depends on the day," Rex said, shooting Speed a glare.

"Hey!" Speed complained. Shiloh laughed.

"Yeah, yeah, but at the end of the day I'd still choose to have you stick around," Rex said. Speed smiled.

"Great pancakes as usual," Pops said, giving Mrs. Racer a kiss on the cheek.

"Oh, definitely!" Shiloh, Rex, and Speed all agreed.

"Would you like some help with the cleanup?" Shiloh asked as Mrs. Racer began cleaning up the plates.

"Oh, no I'm fine! You go interview Rex," the kind woman said, shooting her a smile.

"Right, let's go! You don't mind if I work on the Mach 3 while we talk, do you?" Rex asked, standing up.

"So long as you can answer questions, I don't really care," Shiloh replied, standing up as well.

"Great, let's go," he said, leading the way outside.

"It was nice meeting you Shiloh!" Mrs. Racer said, her statement quickly repeated by the house's other two occupants.

"You as well!" Shiloh replied. Rex got the front door for her and she walked out, Rex following close behind.

 **Alrighty, I edited this and fleshed it out some more, as well as adding additional dialogue. It's still rougher than I'd like, but considering how awful I usually am when it comes to working within previously set confines, I'd say I did okay. Lemme know what you think.**


	3. Chapter 3

"When did you start racing?" Shiloh asked.

"Officially or unofficially?" Rex asked from his place under the car. He was working on the race car Shiloh had seen in the driveway, while Shiloh sat on the toolbox and asked him questions.

"Both."

"Officially, I was sixteen. Unofficially, I was eight," he said, grunting slightly as he reached to tighten something.

"You were driving a car at eight years old?" Shiloh asked, skeptical. Rex pushed himself out from under the car.

"I may have been sitting on Pop's lap," he said, offering a sheepish grin. "Can you hand me that?" He asked. Shiloh handed him the indicated tool with her eyebrow raised. "Thanks," Rex said, before sliding back under the car.

"How many races and stuff have you won?" Shiloh asked, going back to the questions.

"Can't you look that up on the internet? I don't remember," Rex said, grunting in annoyance. Shiloh shot an annoyed look at his feet.

"Which one are you most proud of?"

"The first time I got first. Or the time I broke the record. I don't really know. I don't exactly care about winning, though it's a nice bonus point," Rex grunted as he struggled to reach something within the interworkings of the car.

Shiloh put her writing pad down and got up, crouching down beside the car and slipping under it next to Rex. "Hey, what are you-" Rex started.

"Where?" Shiloh asked, taking the wrench from his hands.

'"Uh, right there," he said, pointing to a small bolt in a small space above them. It was far up and the opening was narrow, which was proving problematic for Rex's large hands and forearms. Shiloh reached up and slipped the wrench around it."Why isn't the winning important?" she demanded as she tightened the bolt.

"I race to race. Sure, winning is nice, but for me, it's about racing. If you make it all about winning, then you lose the beauty of it," he said. Shiloh finished tightening the bolt and dropped back down, handing the wrench back to Rex before slipping out from under the car.

"Racing is beautiful? How? What's so beautiful about overly tricked out cars driving in circles for a ridiculous amount of time?" She asked. Rex pushed himself out from under the car and grabbed a grease rag, wiping his black hands on it.

"The beauty of racing comes from driving, being driven. If it's all about winning then you're not driving, you're just steering," he said. Shiloh contained a blush.

As much as she hated to admit it, Rex Racer was freakishly attractive. He was well built and muscular, with unruly dark hair and dark eyes that seemed to see right through her. Had he been standing in front of any other girl in her class in his jeans and grease-stained wife beater, they would've melted. Even Shiloh was having a little bit of an issue staying coherent. Only a little bit of an issue, mind.

"Why is racing beautiful to you?" She asked, getting back on track. Rex smiled and leaned back against the car, crossing his muscular arms.

"Because I'm driven," he said.

"What does that mean?" He looked off into the distance, staring at nothing in particular.

"I think it'd be easier to show you," he said finally, looking at her.

"How would that make a difference?" Shiloh asked, raising an eyebrow. Rex shrugged his shoulders.

"It may not. You want to go for a drive?" He moved to the door and jumped into the car, looking at Shiloh expectantly.

"There's no passenger seat," she pointed out.

"You can sit on my lap. Speed does it all the time and you don't look any bigger than he is," Rex said. Shiloh clenched her notebook closer to her chest in a protective manner. "What's the matter? You scared?" he taunted. Shiloh set her jaw.

"Fine," she finally said, walking over to the door. Rex smirked.

"How do you want me to get in?" she asked. Before she knew what was happening, Rex stood up in the car and grabbed her around the waist, taking her with him as he sat back down, before he fastened the seat restraint around them both. To her credit, she only let out a tiny little squeak.

"Here we go!" he said, pushing on the gas. Shiloh swallowed a yelp of surprise, trying to sit as still as possible to avoid messing Rex's driving up any. She was NOT going to think about how hard, and at the same time, ridiculously comfortable, his chest was or how she was close enough to smell him. It was an intoxicating mix of AXE and car grease. It shouldn't have worked, but it did.

"It works best if you put each of your legs over one of mine. That way I don't have too much weight on one leg and you can feel what I'm doing," Rex said. Shiloh adjusted slightly to do as he said.

"Where are we going?" She asked when she was feeling slightly more comfortable.

"The track," Rex replied.

"I thought you said we were just going for a drive!" Shiloh complained.

"True, but you're coming along to see what it means to be driven. You can't really see that unless I'm on a track," he said, flashing her a smile in the rearview mirror. _Sneaky bastard!_ Shiloh thought. A few minutes later, they reached Thunderhead.

"Here we go," Rex said a few minutes later as they pulled onto the track. "Put this on." He handed her a helmet. "Is there actually a chance of me hitting my head?" Shiloh asked, strapping it on.

"Probably not," Rex said. Shiloh could practically feel his playful smirk. "You ready?" he asked. "Here we go!" he said, punching the gas before Shiloh could answer.

Shiloh looked for something to grab to brace herself but found nothing. She silently swore as the car barreled down the track at more than a hundred miles an hour.

The first turn was coming up fast and Shiloh resumed her frantic search for something to brace herself before she went flying around, still finding nothing. _Crap!_ She thought, closing her eyes and preparing to slam into the door. Right before they hit the turn, Rex's arm went around her waist and held her in place gently as they went around the turn. Shiloh's eyes shot open in surprise.

"I do this with Speed all the time. You really think I'd let my little brother, or you for that matter, go flying into the door?" Rex asked, looking down at her briefly before turning his eyes back to the track.

"How would I know?!" she demanded. He smirked.

"Good. Hang tight 'cause here we go!" he said, laying on the gas. Shiloh grabbed the arm he was using to hold her for dear life.

They went hurtling around the track, sliding around each turn faster than should've been humanly possible. The second lap in, Shiloh slowly started to loosen her grip on Rex's arm. Sometime around the middle of the lap, she started smiling, the smile quickly turning to a laugh as the adrenaline coursed through her and the excitement made her heart beat. She looked in the rearview and saw Rex smiling.

"This is amazing!" she cried.

"Isn't it?" Rex replied.

"You get to do this all the time?" Shiloh asked.

"Yep."

"You're so lucky!" she said.

"Want me to go faster?" he asked.

"Punch it!" Shiloh replied, grinning. Rex smiled, before somehow finding a way to go even faster. Shiloh watched the rearview mirror as they drove the next lap even faster than the ones before.

The expression on Rex's face said it all. Peace and happiness, as well as determination, were etched on his features as he took turn after turn, each tighter and smoother than the last, not a single movement wasted. Somehow, he was doing things with the car that should've been impossible, and yet, at the same time, why wouldn't such things have been possible?

 _It's like he's at home on the track. Like he loves it and it loves him. He's… driven,_ Shiloh realized, coming to understand what he had said early.

"I get it now!" she said, over the roar of the engine.

"Do you?" he asked, not taking his eyes off the road, but smiling all the same.

"Yeah, I think I do," Shiloh said, smiling her own smile. "It's being at home on the track, not feeling alive unless you're behind the wheel. It's knowing what the car needs before it needs it, because it, and the track, they both speak to you. It's you, as much as you are it."

"Sounds to me like you not only get it, you feel it," Rex said, grinning.

"What?" Shiloh asked.

"The car, the track, it sounds like they're speaking to you Shiloh," he said.

"They can't be," Shiloh replied skeptically. _Can they?_ She thought to herself.

"Oh no? Tell me when to punch it for the jump," Rex said.

"Are you crazy?!" Shiloh protested as the jump got closer.

"I'm not punching it until you tell me to. So you better shut up and listen to what the car says to you," Rex warned.

"Rex!" Shiloh cried frantically, seeing how close it was getting.

"Better start listening, otherwise we're going to crash," Rex said, sounding way too happy at the prospect of crashing. Shiloh looked to the right and to the left, desperately looking for some kind of marker.

"There isn't going to be a marker. You need to listen to what the car tells you. Just listen Shiloh," Rex said, his voice calm. Shiloh looked forward and almost freaked out at how close the jump was getting. Finally, desperate, she closed her eyes, listening to the sounds coming from the car.

She heard the hum of the tires on the pavement, the roar of the engine, and many other smaller sounds. Finally though, one stood out to her. "NOW!" she cried, jerking her eyes open.

Rex hit the jump jacks, launching the car into the air. They sailed through the air for a moment, breathlessly free, before the car once again hit the pavement and continued on. Shiloh laughed.

"We're alive!" she said. Rex smiled, slowing down as they reached the finish line. He opened the door and they both climbed out.

"Did you see that?! I did it!" Shiloh cried, jumping up and down. Rex laughed as he leaned against the car, his arms crossed.

"I did see it. In fact, that jump was the smoothest I've ever made. You heard the car better than I do," he said.

"Really?" Shiloh asked, stopping her happy dance and turning to face him.

"Really," Rex said, nodding his head in affirmation. "It looks to me like you're driven Shiloh. Maybe even more than I am. You could be a real racer."

"You think so?" she asked.

"I'm not usually liberal with my praise. But you should definitely consider it," Rex asserted, his expression serious. Shiloh smiled, clasping her hands behind her back and lifting her head with a smile.

"It is nice, and it was fun driving with you today. But I don't think I'm racer material," she said, turning and smiling at Rex.

"I think you are. Just consider it. Now, did that drive help you with your interview?" he asked.

"Definitely," Shiloh confirmed.

"Good. Any other questions?" Rex asked.

"Nope. I think I've got everything I need for my paper," Shiloh said.

"In that case, I'll take you home," he said, popping back in the car and motioning Shiloh over.

"Thank you. But drive the speed limit please," she said. He laughed.

"Yes, ma'am."

 **A/N: I reworked this some. Let me know what you guys think!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Sorry for this fic being so screwy last night. I was in the process of updating it with the edited version I had written a while ago when my mother made me go to bed. Apparently, I was falling asleep at my screen XD. Traveling internationally really takes it out of you. Anyways, let me know what you all think of the edits! I'm on break from college now so I'm going to try to update/edit everything on my profile. We'll see how it goes!**

Shiloh sighed, looking out over the empty dining area. It was Friday night and nobody was in the mood for pizza. _Just end already so I can go,_ she thought.

She sighed. _At least I'm finally done and over with that essay_. She had turned it in this morning, barely on time.

 _Sure took a lot longer than I thought it would,_ she sighed, blowing a piece of hair out of her face. _Guess I should clean the tables while no one's in here,_ she thought, reaching down to grab the cleaning supplies. As soon as she grabbed the surface cleaner the bell rang.

"Hi, welcome to Pizza Hut," she said, standing up. "Oh!" she cried, seeing who had walked in. It was Rex Racer and his brother Speed.

"Hello," she said.

"Oh hi! I didn't know you worked here," Rex said, the lie sliding like a brick off his tongue.

"Every weekend, and most weekdays," Shiloh deadpanned, deciding not to address the lie.

"Hey, you're the girl who did the paper on Rex!" Speed said.

"That's right. And you're the boy who slammed the door in my face," she said, giving him a look. Speed chuckled nervously as Rex looked down at him.

"You did what?" he said, his tone hard.

"It's okay. He thought I was an agent for one of the big sponsors trying to recruit you. You've got a first class manager Rex," Shiloh said, wiping off the counter with the rag.

"Maybe a bit overzealous of one too," he commented, giving Speed one last look before turning back to Shiloh.

"So, is tonight brothers in crime night or are you just picking up something to take home?" Shiloh asked.

"Brothers in crime night!" Speed said excitedly. "We just came from Thunderhead!"

"Ooh, fun. Not getting into too much trouble, right?" Shiloh said, winking at Speed.

"Right!" he said.

"Good. Now, what can I get you two racers?" Shiloh asked.

"How about a large pepperoni," Rex said, placing a hand on Speed's head.

"Racing sure works up an appetite, doesn't it?" Shiloh asked as she put in the order.

"It sure does!" Speed said. Shiloh smiled.

"So how's that paper coming?" Rex asked.

"Just turned it in today," Shiloh replied.

"You made Rex look good, didn't you?" Speed asked, lifting himself a little with the help of the counter to see over.

"I tried my best, but your brother sure didn't make it easy," Shiloh teased.

Speed laughed.

"Hey! I'll have you know I always look good, thank you!" Rex complained.

"Sure ya do. Which is why your hair is currently sticking out in five different directions and why you have an imitation French mustache painted on with grease," Shiloh countered. Rex's eyes went wide before he wiped a hand under his nose, noticing that it came away greasy.

"Speed!" Rex scolded.

"Whoops!" he said, laughing slightly. Rex rolled his eyes.

"Here you go. Your pizza should be done in a few minutes," Shiloh said, handing him a wipe.

"Thanks," he said, wiping his upper lip.

"So whatcha doing working here?" he asked as if he didn't already know.

"It's good money and they don't care that I'm only a freshman, so I can't complain," she said. Rex nodded.

"Large pepperoni!" a voice called out from the back. Shiloh walked back and took it, handing it to Rex.

"Here you go. Have a nice night you two," Shiloh said.

"Yum!" Speed said.

"Thanks, we will. I hope you get a good grade on that paper," Rex said.

"Thank you. Me too," Shiloh said. She watched as they walked out the door. _Well, that was interesting,_ Shiloh thought, going to clean the tables.

Monday morning came and "A" shone in red ink on Shiloh's paper. She smiled. "Good work," her teacher said, before walking to the next student.

 _I wonder if Rex would be interested in a copy,_ Shiloh thought, smiling down at the paper. _Maybe I'll send him one._

 **A/N: Sorry for this fic being so screwy last night. I was in the process of updating it with the edited version I had written a while ago when my mother made me go to bed. Apparently, I was falling asleep at my screen XD. Traveling internationally really takes it out of you. Anyways, let me know what you all think of the edits! I'm on break from college now so I'm going to try to update/edit everything on my profile. We'll see how it goes!**


End file.
